ben_10_chronolegaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Alien X (Prime Timeline)
Alien X is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Celestialsapienfrom the Forge of Creation. Alien X has three personalities: Serena, the 'voice of love and compassion', Bellicus, the 'voice of rage and aggression', and Ben, the 'voice of reason'. All three of these voices combine to form Alien X's speech. Otherwise, Alien X is silent. The only things he will say are what he will be doing - what Ben, Bellicus, and Serena have agreed to do. As Serena and Bellicus have been arguing for eternity and before they had no tiebreaker, getting them to focus on any present task is difficult at best. This leaves Alien X's body trapped in place, floating about a foot above the ground until an agreement is made. Appearance Alien X is a humanoid alien whose entire body is solid black, excluding his hands, which are white. He has tiny white star-like spots all over his body, giving him the appearance of a starry night sky. His eyes are green and lack pupils, and his forehead bears three horn-like protrusions. Transformation Sequence Ben slams down the Nexomnitrix's dial and is engulfed in a green light. As the transformation track begins playing, Ben hovers in a dark green background with light green bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him. Ben spreads his arms out as his eyes change shape slightly, turning completely green. The camera zooms into his eyes as black and white energy (like a starry sky) sweeps through his internal body, making his organs vanish. The energy reaches his hands, and covers his external body. Ben crouches as the camera rotates around him. His hair disappears and three horns emerge from his head. His muscle mass increases slightly and the Nexomnitrix symbol pops out of his chest. Alien X stands completely straight, completing the transformation. Powers and Abilities Alien X is omnipotent, being able to warp reality, time, and space with ease and at any level he wishes. Even his thoughts can become real. In short, Alien X can do anything. Alien X can create time waves to reverse events. Alien X can create and recreate an entire universe at will. He is also nearly invulnerable, as he was completely unharmed when the Anihilaarg destroyed the universe around him. Alien X can self-duplicate and create galaxies to suck in other beings. He is also capable of high speed travel, superhuman strength, and the ability to grow to a gigantic size. He appears to be skilled at hand-to-hand combat. Alien X possesses telekinesis and is capable of deflecting energy attacks. Alien X can destroy a multiverse, but it would take six thoughts. Alien X can bond his power with other Celestialsapiens if they agreed. Weaknesses In order for Alien X to perform any action, including simple movement and transforming back, all three of his personalities must agree to do so. This has proven to be a major weakness, as Serena and Bellicus weren't interested in dealing with present affairs and wanted to finish past ones that weren't possible to deal with without Ben. This weakness was referenced by Professor Paradox, when he revealed that there is an alternate timeline where Albedo transformed into Negative Alien X and was stuck motionless for nearly a year. In Omniverse, Ben has bypassed this obstacle and can use Alien X with no doubts or waiting. Alien X is vulnerable to having his powers absorbed, as Ben and Azmuth have implied that Darkstar and Osmosians can absorb his omnipotent powers. This was in fact Aggregor's master plan - he collected the powers of 5 aliens (Galapagus, Bivalvan, Andreas, Ra'ad, P'andor) from the Andromeda galaxy to gain access to the Map of Infinity, in order to gain access to the Forge of Creation so he could absorb the powers of a newborn Celestialsapien. Other Celestialsapiens, like the Galactic Gladiator, can harm Alien X. Even Alien X can't survive on Anur Vladias. His actions onto reality can be neutralized and reversed by the intervention of other Celestialsapiens. Alien X would not survive omniversal or timeline destruction unless he combined his powers with a group of Celestialsapiens in advance. History Appearances